Don't let go
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RayMystel] Mystel has been staying at White tiger village, but he can no longer stay there for he has feelings for Ray and thinks they won’t be returned. So with a single letter left behind, he leaves…


Title: Don't let go.  
Summary: Mystel has been staying at White tiger village, but he can no longer stay there for he has feelings for Ray and thinks they won't be returned. So with a single letter left behind, he leaves…  
Pairings: Ray/Mystel Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

I was trying to write a Hiro/Tala fic, but somehow I ended up doing a Ray/Mystel one. What the hell? Well, I hope you enjoy it none the less. Mystel is just so huggable! (Huggles Mystel)

* * *

Mystel pushed his back up against the well worn hut that had once sheltered him from the elements. He peered around the corner, his large blue eyes adjusting to the thick darkness of the night. He stranded his ears for any movement, but heard nothing.

He quietly pushed away from the wooden wall and effortlessly bounded into the darkness, silently jumping from one roof hut to another. Each contact was fleeting, a mere second. He however stopped on the roof of a hut that was positioned further away from the village center.

He paused for a moment and listened until he was satisfied that the sole occupant wasn't awake. He slipped off the roof and perched his slender frame on the window sill.

Inside was a familiar raven hair neko-jin. He was curled up on the bed, on arm hanging over the side of the bed as the other hugged the pure white pillow close. He snorted suddenly and muttered something incoherent.

Mystel watched through his golden bangs. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He looked at it his eyes brimming with tears. He clutched it to his chest and squeeze his eyes shut as he ran over the words in the letter over and over in his mind.

Ray,

Please forgive this coward who can only express his feelings in a letter like this, but I've fallen in love with you. I know those feelings aren't returned so that's why I couldn't tell you in person Ray. You can achieve so many great things and you deserve someone who is worthy of your affection.

I'm sorry again, but by the time you've read this I'll be far away. I don't know where I'm going and I don't know if I'll ever return, but I do know that my feelings for you won't change.

Please forgive me,

Mystel.

Taking a deep and silent breath Mystel opened his eyes and glanced over to the neko on the bed. He hastily wiped at his eyes as a tear slipped from it's confinement and rolled down his cheek. He took the letter and placed it gently on the small wooden table by Ray's bedside.

With one last glance at the young male, Mystel slipped back out the window and onto the hard soil below. He then took off running as fast as his legs could carry him. More tears slipped from his eyes but he ignored them. It didn't matter, no one will see them.

He kept running until he reached the large, steep hills that surrounded the tiny village. There he fell to his knees and with an agonizing sob he cried into his hands.

As his slender frame succumb to an array of emotions, he thought back to the one that he admitted his feelings for.

Ray.

He was kind and gentle but also strong and powerful. He was raised in a village that had nothing to do with technology, but was able to adapt so well with modern day living. He was loyal, yet understanding towards others.

He was the definition of perfect.

Slowly his tears subsided and Mystel lifted his head. As he looked up he noticed that the sky had become lighter which told him that sunrise was a few hours away. He climbed to his feet, albeit shakily, and started his trek once again.

There is a paved road that leads to a country town over a steep, rocky mountain not far ahead of him. He decided to head to that town and then work out what he should do from there. There was a phone there, he could ring someone like Garland or even Kai.

Kai had given Ray his personal phone number just in case he got tired of the peaceful life and decides to come back out into the, quote, 'Real World.' Since the downfall of BEGA, a police investigation followed and after much digging around they discovered that Voltaire was funding the whole scheme and was sentenced to another 3 life sentences in a maximum security prison and the courts granted Kai sole beneficiary of his vast fortune.

So in other words, Kai is ungodly rich.

The more that Mystel thought about it, Kai would be the better option. He'll be curious, but won't ask any questions. Though his lover, Miguel, would be a little less restraint when it comes to curiosity. His curiosity is about as bad as Ray's.

Mystel bit his lip as his mind when back to Ray again. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be with the neko, but knows that will never happen. Ray could do so much better.

He breathed a shaky sigh as he drew closer to the last mountain he had to cross before he reached the paved road.

With little effort he began hopping from one rock to another, looking to the world as if he was floating over the rocks. As he drew nearer to the top the climb became more dangerous. It was crucial at this point that complete concentration was reached, but unfortunately, Mystel's mind was elsewhere and wasn't aware of the danger.

As he hopped from one rock to another, the loose gravel under the rock he had just landed on gave way. He was pulled from his musing quite violently when he found himself starting to fall. Fear immediately came over him as he realized that there was nothing for him to grab onto to stop himself.

Tears appear in his eyes again and he squeezed them shut. He immediately thought of Ray.

"Watch it!"

Mystel suddenly felt something warm and strong slip around his waist and under his legs. He was pulled up against something equally warm and taut. It took him a moment to realize that someone in fact had caught him and was now leaping effortlessly up the rest of the mountain. He kept his eyes shut and weakly grasped onto whoever his savor was.

He figured that they had reached the flat mountain peak a few moments later for they had stopped moving. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his savor, a thank you already formed on his lips. But it was lost as soon as he recognized who it was that saved him.

Ray?

"Are you ok?" Ray asked him, his large gold eyes casting concern on him.

Mystel blinked his baby blues and blushed darkly. He suddenly felt frighten. Just what is Ray doing all the way out here?

Carefully, Ray placed him back on his feet, but kept a firm, but gentle, hand on his shoulder. "I read your letter."

Mystel's eyes widen and he suddenly pushed himself away from him. He took a couple of steps back, being mindful of the edge and folded his hands over his chest in a vain attempt to stop the pain that had suddenly sprung up.

"I'm sorry." Mystel whispered with tears in his eyes again.

Suddenly, as if in slow motion, Ray moved forward and threw his arms around him. One arm wrapped securely around his waist as the other rested on the back of his head, cradling it against his shoulder. Mystel's eyes widen and his blush deepen, but he did not retaliate. He stood perfectly still as Ray nuzzled his cheek in his hair and breathed deeply.

"There's no need to be sorry." Ray whispered.

Mystel's mind went blank as he tried to figure out what Ray could have meant by that very short sentence. His heart skipped a beat as hopefulness filled his being.

With his arms still wrapped tightly around him, Ray pulled back slightly to look straight into his eyes.

"Ray?" Mystel whispered. "You..?"

"How can I not love you?" Ray whispered back.

Slowly and sensually, Ray lowered his head and Mystel leaned up on tiptoes. Ray's arms tighten around him as his lips moved against his. Slowly, Mystel felt his blush slip away as he leaned into the kiss and released all this pent up emotions. The feel of Ray's lips against his was something he had thought he would never experience.

As they were lost in each other and the sweet kiss the sun slowly began to rise behind them, casting the sky in a magnitude of color. And it was at that moment that the two soul mates pulled away from the kiss. They looked at each other for a moment and then smiled. Ray pulled Mystel close as he leaned into his chest, sighing with contentment.

Together they stood there, at the top of the world, watching as the sun rises to begin a whole new day. Rising to greet a whole new chapter of their lives.

* * *

There, now that's over lets see if I can actually do a Hiro/Tala fic. I'll probably get distracted again though (sweatdrops) so I make no promises. It's hard having a short attention span. Isuppose this is a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my fics!

Please read and review.


End file.
